


Jimstrade One-Shot

by FtDean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jimstrade, M/M, One Shot, like two cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtDean/pseuds/FtDean
Summary: Jim comes home after his supposed "Death"





	Jimstrade One-Shot

The death of a great mind deserved mourning, always but when the mind was such a one like James Moriarty… that as up for debate to most.  
For Greg Lestrade however, there was no doubt that Moriarty deserved mourning but as no one knew of that nor his reasoning… Greg wasn’t given the chance. Instead, he was invited out to parties and celebrations that his beloved was dead.

Greg had locked himself in his office and sat silently as he listened to the cheers and whoops. He dared not cry because anyone could tell when he was or had been crying. He sat in his office all night, eventually falling asleep at his desk, it was at that, that Greg was granted a break.

It had been two days since Greg came back to work, two months since he slept a full night.  
Perhaps that was why he was finally crying. Greg hadn't done so since...the day, he was too caught up in his so-called break. But he was calmer now, more level-headed, and yet it was now his emotions decided to show up. He didn't scream or sob, that would have meant he lacked self-control, though it was happening anyway, he kept trying to wipe the tears away until it seemed pointless to try.

Greg’s eyes were watery for the rest of the day, even into the short time he spends at home. As dinner time rapidly approached, his doorbell rang.

The timing was strange so Greg wasn’t expecting anyone. He quickly tried to rid his eyes of tears and redness as he remembered that the only person it would be was Sherlock who, despite being one of the smartest men, still often forgot the importance of calling first.   
Greg opened the door, expecting to hear about a new case or just a rant about “stupid people” but instead he found himself surprised.

Greg didn’t often find himself actually surprised.

And definitely not shocked and he was shocked now. He didn’t know what to do. Whether to just step aside and ask him in, cry a bit, or even punch him in the face for all he had been put through.

Greg opened his mouth to speak and almost immediately referred to him by only his last name from habit, all he managed was a strangled, “Jim.”

“Greg, a pleasure to see you as always.” He said with a small sorry smile and just a hint of a flirty tone. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier but I thought it would be better if I told you myself.”

Giving a small nod, as he was incapable of much else, Greg’s eyes finally moved away from the face to where the bandage was, wrapped around Jim’s head. He then moved his eyes back to Jim, who really didn’t look that good, and said, “If I was at all superstitious I’d say your ghost had come to piss me off,” He laughed dryly, “Either way, would you like to come in?”

“That would be great. Can we go to your living room? I honestly don’t think I can stand for much longer.”

Greg quickly moved aside and closed the door. He leads Jim into the next room as if he didn’t know where it was, and then quickly looked at the clock.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?”

“I would love nothing more,” Jim smiled softly before his face turned a little sour. “but I really don’t think I can stomach too much at the moment. A cup of tea would be fab, however,” Jim replied as he sat down. Greg could tell he truly wasn’t well from the way talked and even the way he more fell onto the couch instead of carefully seating himself.

Greg went to go make the tea and hurried back, handing Jim his cup as he sat beside him. “Can I be frank with you?”

“Go for it.”

“Then I have to ask why the fuck you’re not in a fucking hospital.”

“I have a duty to my family. And I wasn’t going to let some messenger come deliver you the news of my resurrection or wait a week before coming to you,” Jim replied, almost offended that Greg would even ask.

Greg nodded, fully understanding what he meant- even if it still annoyed him that he wasn’t being taken care of- and still he couldn’t help but ask, “How did you survive?”

“I had to shoot at a very specific angle to ensure my safety and I missed. So…. luck.”

“So you got lucky. Luck rarely is with us but it seems to favour you,” Greg replied with a small smile, still processing all of this. “And I…I thank you for coming here. You don’t know how much it means that…well that you’re alive.”

“I dare say; are you getting emotional with me Greg?” Jim teased, knowing fully well that Greg gets emotional

“Don’t be such a shit. Obviously, I am,” Greg replied and quickly took Jim’s face into his hands, kissing him softly and just loving the fact that he was so near, that the one he thought he’d lost forever was back with him now. “You,” Greg said softly, his breath brushing againstJim’s skin, “are going to go to bed and will sleep so that way when I wake up in the morning I can know this wasn’t a dream. Then you’re going to be stuck in a hospital bed for however long you need until you’re back to health. Is that understood?”

“I’ll follow the order to a T,” Jim said with a chuckle.

“Good, I’ll be up to bed soon.” Greg took care of the tea and allowed himself a few moments to calm down. He then went back to his bedroom and couldn’t help but give a fond smile as Jim had only succeeded in pulling his shoes off and throwing off his jacket before falling sleep in a very un-Moriarty-like fashion.

Skipping dinner, Greg changed into his pyjamas slowly and then moved in next to Jim. He took his hand and simply held it as a reminder that Jim really was there. When he finally woke up and found that Jim had moved closer in his sleep, his arm thrown over his body, Greg couldn’t help but smile. To know Jim Moriarty and to be there to protect him was a wild duty but one that often took more than it gave. For once, Greg gained something instead of lost it.

**Author's Note:**

> That was crap and out of character and poorly written but hey! Whatever. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
